Hydra's Secret Weapons
by Musicalaznfreak99
Summary: During a battle, things go south when the avengers decide to abduct two of the Hydra attackers, What happens when Steve's finds out a secret about one of the attackers that could ruin him and the attacker? What happens when the attacker finds out about the secret that Steve's been hiding? How will Steve react to the secret? Will the attacker make the wrong or right choice?
1. Hydra's Secret Weapons

"So, what's the thing we have to locate again?" Wanda asked, Steve sighed for the hundredth time having to explain it to Wanda again. "We're here to rescue some shield hostages, that's being held by Hydra. And at the same time, we're here to obtain some information on Hydra anyways. And I hear they have some more info on Bucky" Natasha said out loud to the team. "Hey Tasha, be careful I spotted some people on the ship, I think 3 people, 2 girls and one guy. I think those 3 people they have something up their sleeves, so be incredibly careful.

Clint said out loud over the intercom to the whole team. In over 20 or 40 minutes, the plane managed to land, the team managed to sneak out without being detected by their enemies. Clint being the head boss and the 1st person to spot the enemies, headed over to tell the team members about what he saw. "Okay Steve, you take out the girl, Natasha you take out one of the guys and Tony you take out the remaining guy. Thor, and the rest of us will distract the rest of the people on the ship and will rescue the shield hostages, Bruce you just stay on the plane and keep it ready for us to fly away." Clint said giving out orders to the team members, the team members nodded to each commend, to signify they understood. "And Steve, Clint said over his shoulder, causing Steve to look up, "Make sure you get what you need about Bucky, once you're done taking care of the girl." Steve looked up at Clint and nodded, at that moment, the team members started to dissemble and went to complete their task at hand.

Steve POV:

I can't believe that we're close to finding Bucky, I can't wait to be reunite with my friend and take down Hydra for what they have done to my friend. I just got to get my hands on the captain of the ship, and I just have to get through my enemies.

Next thing, Steve knew he felts a chain wrapped around his legs and pulled him down to the ground and his body coming down on him as that happened. Steve immediately whipped out his shield, so he could throw it at the unknown attacker, but it was like time had froze in place or slowed down and repeated itself again. Steve immediately picked up his shield to throw it at the unknown attacker, but when he looked up, he saw his attacker standing on the shield. His attacker immediately did a jump while kicking him in the chest, which caused Steve to fall back and throw his shield across the ship, "Uh guys, I need help with this one here, this girl is tough here." Steve said into his Bluetooth, "Sorry, we're all busy at the moment" each team member took the time to come up with their own excuse". "Sorry, Rodgers, this guy is quite tough too, I don't think I can handle this guy, do you want to trade?" Natasha said, "Steve, hurry up and get the info we need, this kid is beating the tar out of me" Tony said into his Bluetooth.

"I agree." Natasha said into her Bluetooth, "Fuck this." Steve said as he managed to brake the chains apart by using a tool, he found on the ship, Steve immediately stood up getting ready to fight, next thing Steve knew he was still in his chains and being tied down to the floor of the ship. "WTH, Didn't I break out of these a couple seconds ago?" Steve said out loud and thought it to himself too, "Are you blind or are you deaf or is it both? Said a unknown female voice from the other side of the ship, "I thought you would be able to put it all together by now, I'm a time traveler, meaning anything you do to me, I will know before hand, so I would stop if I were you". Out came a girl who looked to be a teenager or a young adult, who had long black hair all the way to her back but she had kept it in a ponytail, who was wearing a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans and black booties. "You might as well quit fighting me and my friends, because we can kick you and your friends asses".

STEVE'S POV:

Wait, I can't fight a chick, that's not right, I'll call Natasha and see if she's willing to trade with me.

Next thing Steve knew, the girl had kicked Steve in the chest which caused him to fall back, and she had speed time up to the point where Steve was standing and trying to throw punches at her, and she had knocked Steve over the railing. Which caused a flying Tony to saved his life at the same time, and fly him back to the ship. While Steve was trying to catch his breath, the female assailant came back around, using her time traveling powers to speed up time and kicking Steve in the chest.

We'll just find out, how about instead of hiding behind your powers, let's fight like human beings, You know what! I also don't care if you're a girl, Come on, I bet you can't take me without your powers! Steve said to the female assailant, Why, do I feel like I regret saying that? Steve said and thought it to himself at the same time, "Because this will happen" Said the female assailant running up to Steve and grabbing him by the arm and flipping him over. While Steve was on the ground, the female assailant climbed on top of Steve, and tried to smother him, which caused him to black out. In and out of blackness, Steve's hands tried to scratch his female assailant, all Steve could see was his assailant dark, cold eyes. Hey Steve, I'm heading to the computer room/break room, let me know if you're done fighting, the female assailant.

"I need you to switch identities and pretend to be the captain and tell his friend that he's done fighting me, and I need it to be done by now Felix". Already done, you should've told me that 30 seconds ago, now if you just listen in on the conversation." Thomas said to Hayden (the female assailant), "Yeah, Natasha, she's knocked out and wait hold on, (faked a grunt), "Okay, I'll be there in 40" Thomas said to Natasha, "You're on in 40" said Thomas to Hayden.

Meanwhile, with Natasha in the computer room as well known as the break room. "Okay, Come on Bucky, where are you?" Natasha said to herself out loud, "You know, you shouldn't do that, it's a sign that you're either mental/crazy or just plain sad or just plain both?" Said Hayden the female assailant, "If you're looking for Bucky, you're going to have to go through me and my friends". Said Hayden, putting up her hands ready to fight Natasha, As Natasha fired bullets at Hayden, which Hayden took the time to rewind and end up on the other time of the room, which she took the time to land stylishly. Hayden immediately ran up to Natasha, kicking her in the back and causing her to land on the floor, "Your teammates should really talked to each other about how to handle my teammates who have powers." Hayden said, meanwhile with Felix and Clint.

Felix was busy taking on Clint with his ability to heal wounds, along with his ability of running fast and quick reactions and helping out Taylor with fighting Thor. Clint had just ran out of arrows/explosives to throw at Felix, which resorted to them fighting in hand to hand combat. "Keep trying, old man" said Felix, as he flipped Clint over and pulled Clint into a headlock, as Clint was struggling to breath, Taylor walked over to Felix. "Don't forget we're not killing them, we're supposed to knock them out to get the info and then kill them" Taylor said to Felix. Which caused Felix to loosen his grip, made Clint elbow him in the gut, as Thomas took a deep breath, Clint head-butted him and made him fall back. "Nice going Tay!" Felix said, while holding his bloody nose and groaning and rolling around, before Taylor could react Clint was holding Taylor down and choking him. As Taylor struggled to breathe and struggled for his last dying breath, Felix managed to control his bleeding nose and pulled Clint off of Taylor.

Thor had managed to catch up with Taylor, where he managed to pull Thomas off of Clint, as he pulled Felix off of Taylor, he managed to deliver a punch to his face to Felix's face. As Felix fell back, Taylor immediately jumped on Thor back, which was no help, considering Thor was the son of Ordin. Taylor managed to keen in on Thor weakness, he managed to relocate the hammer's power and have it in locked down mode. As the hammer fell down to the ground, pulling Thor and Taylor down to the ground, "What the hell happened to my beloved hammer?" As Thor stood there pondering his thought process, Taylor immediately put out his hand and use Thor technique to lift up the hammer. As Taylor got the hammer in his hold, he immediately did a flip with Thor hammer, "You know this thing only answers to anybody who's worthy" Taylor said to Felix. "Let's see who's worthy of this weapon, me or you?" Taylor said using the hammer, hinting it between them, Without thinking twice, Taylor immediately hit Thor with the hammer sending him flying to the other side of the ship.

Meanwhile with Tony, "What are you going to do run?" said Lynn, As Tony tried to hit his female attacker, who looked to be a young adult or just an adult, who was a blonde with brown tips like a ombre. She took her cape , and use it to disappear and made a tsunami wave hitting Tony and destroying half of his suit, and she immediately jumped Tony, causing him to haywire and crushed onto the bottom of the ship. Lynn immediately jumped off of Tony and at the same time, Lynn immediately grabbed Tony head and mashed it into the ship deck. Lynn immediately leaned into Tony's ear "I'm going to kill you and your teammates one by one" Lynn whispered, Lynn felt somebody walking up behind her, without thinking Lynn used her power to blow a wave hitting her attacker, "How come, I feel like, I made a mistake?" Lynn said out loud. "Because you just did!" Said Taylor, Lynn turn around and saw her male friend wearing a soak white T-Shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. "I'm so sorry, I didn't knew you were coming, here borrow my cape! Before Taylor could answer, Lynn took her cape off and give it to Taylor, which left her in a black tank top and black skinny jeans and some sneakers. "Let's go round up Hayden, Felix, Paige, Nico and get the hell out of here and report back to base" Taylor said to Lynn,

As Clint managed to regain conscious, "Guys, those kids are going to get away with what happened, are we still able to take them on? Wanda and Vision do you want to give it a try and take them on?" Clint said into his headpiece, He wasn't sure if anybody was listening to him but it was worth a try and a stupid try. "Yeah, Clint, don't worry, me and Wanda will take it from here, Bruce is coming to the ship to help you guys" Vision said into the headpiece, "Stop, right there!" Vision said to the Hydra workers, Vision didn't know whether he should negotiate with the Hydra attackers or just tell them the truth right there. Before Vision could react, he saw a tall girl with black curly hair red jumpsuit and a pair of black booties running to him and kicking him in the chest making him fall down, as Vision tired to used his powers to shoot at the girl. One of the girl friends called out, a tall guy with black hair and red-purple dyed tips wearing a red t-shirt, black jacket and black jeans and red sneakers immediately came out of nowhere took out a fan, and spun around using Vision power against making it hit him. Wanda came out, and saw Vision fall to the ground, "Paige and Nico just get to the helicopter, Taylor go find Hayden, Lynn and I will take care of him said Felix, Wanda turned around and saw a tall guy with black hair parted to the side, wearing a black jacket with a purple t-shirt and black jeans and purple sneakers. "Don't worry hun, your mind-reading powers don't work on us" Felix said to Wanda, as Wanda got herself warmed up, Felix walked closer to Wanda, he took out his lightening rod ready to fight Wanda with it, as Wanda made the first move, Felix immediately hit Wanda with the rod, but with quick reaction, Wanda managed to overpower Felix, Wanda scratched Felix across the chest, causing him to fly across the ship. "And you said you could take me on" Wanda said to Felix, "Because he can take you on", Lynn said, as she used her hands to gather some water, and made it swept Wanda away into the basement of the ship, she made sure to fill the basement with enough water to keep her away from the door and to make it a struggle to keep alive.

"Hey, you called us?" Paige called out to her comrades, with a smile causing everybody to smile and laugh at her joke. As Paige looked around, she noticed 2 people were missing and it was always the same 2 people that went missing during these tasks. Being Paige's best friend, Lynn noticed the look and could feel the silence between Paige and her friends, "Where is Hayden and Taylor?" Lynn said out loud.

Meanwhile with Taylor, "If I was Hayden fighting the Black Widow, where would I go?" As Taylor was looking around, he heard a couple noises coming from a room, that sounded like Hayden grunting. Without a second thought, Taylor decided to follow the grunting and found Hayden in a computer room and she was on the back of the black widow. What the hell are you doing? Hayden! We have to go like now!" Taylor said to Hayden, "Okay, I'm almost done here, look out Tay!" Hayden shouted. Taylor managed to duck before Natasha hit him with daggers, which caused her to breath a sigh of relief. Which ended up drawing her attention away from Natasha which give her the upper hand in hitting Hayden in the stomach and making her fall the ground, as Natasha pulled Hayden up by her ponytail. Natasha threw her onto one of the tables, Hayden having fast reflexes of her own, managed to spin around and kicked Natasha in the stomach sending her to hit one of the computer screen. Before Hayden could react, Natasha grabbed Hayden by her T-Shirt and held a knife to her throat "If you scream, I will cut you open Bitch!" Hayden looked at Taylor and than back to the usb thumb drive.

Before anybody could react, "If I see a inch of blood seeping through her t-shirt, I swear to god, I will drop this USB, as if it's like drain water and destroy it. So step away from Hayden and you will get the USB." Taylor said, without second thought, Natasha let go of Hayden, which was a huge mistake. Since Hayden grabbed Natasha by the arm and spun her around and threw her onto one of the computer tables that wasn't broken.

Hayden managed to walk over to Taylor, as Taylor helped walked her out, "So how are we getting out of here without getting caught" Hayden said to Taylor. "Already ahead of you, the plane is here, and we have 3 to 5 minutes to get out of here and onto the helicopter, and if we don't" Taylor said reading his Hayden brain "We have to take one of those boats and use it as our getaway". "Why don't you rest your powers, I remember a shortcut." Taylor didn't need to repeat himself twice, Taylor stopped to pick up Hayden, so he could walk faster. As Taylor turned many directions, he could hear Hayden counting down, which was never good for him or for her, "Hey Hays, we're almost here, a couple more turns, and stop counting for heavens sake" Taylor said. "Hey, Clint, I'm catching onto them, they're not getting away, they're trying to hitch a ride from one of the mini boats we have stash away" Natasha said into her headpiece (Bluetooth). "Hey Paige, are you here with the helicopter? I have Hayden and I think one of the Avengers people is catching onto us." Taylor said into his headpiece and waited for an answer from one of his friends. Since Taylor couldn't get an answer within the next 2 minutes, Taylor put together everything, his friends had left him and Hayden here on the boat to be caught by the avengers.

10 minutes later, Taylor managed to find the signs to the jet ski, about 5 minutes into it, Hayden managed to regain consciousness and back the control of her powers. "Okay, Keep following me, and don't lose track of me." Taylor said while looking back at Hayden, which caused him to fall a couple times, or trip a couple times. "How about we quit talking and just run!" Hayden said while trying not to laugh, "Good point, and it will be easier to just ride together" Taylor said.

Hayden and Taylor managed to find a Jet Ski, "It's already hotwired, just press the key button and ride Sincerely Paige" Hayden read out loud to her Taylor. Before Taylor could press the button, "I wouldn't touch that, if I was you, you unworthy peasant" Thor said. Hayden and Taylor looked up and saw all the avengers nosing their wounds and trying to look tough, especially Wanda, she was soaking wet and freezing cold. "You know the toy you left my room when we were ten?" Taylor said to Hayden, "Yeah what about it?" Hayden to Taylor while looking at Natasha and the rest of the team. "Well, you rewind it from start to get to where you want to go" Taylor said looking at Hayden, then the avengers than the jet ski, Hayden locked legs with Taylor and rewind them back to the finding the Jet Ski. "Okay, start the jet ski and just press the green button, and just turn the handles." Hayden said to Taylor , "And hurry, those guys will be here anytime." Taylor managed to start the jet ski on time. Hayden watched as Taylor drove towards the destination and sneaked a look back at the ship and she watched it grow smaller and smaller by the minute. "Hey Tay, look they always think that they're one step ahead of us, but we're always three steps ahead" Hayden and Taylor looked back and saw the avengers standing there looking clueless as they looked high and low for Hayden and Taylor.

2 hours later, As Hayden and Taylor halfway reached their destination, their jet ski was running out of gas, which prompted a tired and hungry Hayden to look for the emergency safety bag. "Okay, I found some gas, and if we fuel up now, we can only make it halfway, so I managed to look into the future, and found out that, we will just crush. If we wait for it to completely die, we will make it completely there and make it back halfway to the ship, if Paige and Lynn don't pick us up." Hayden said to Taylor who nodded in response. 20 minutes later, the jet ski managed to crush, Hayden and Taylor have been playing Rock, Paper and Scissors for the last 10 minutes deciding on who should refuel the jet ski.

"Okay, I won for the last 3 consecutive times, and you only won twice, can we just call quits and you refuel the jest ski" Taylor said to Hayden between his fits of laughter. "Hey, I won 4 times, 1 more time than you! You only want to call it quits because I'm going to win and you're going to lose." Hayden said between her fit of laughter. "You only won the last two times, because you kept reversing time and twisting my arm!" Taylor said half yelling and half talking to Hayden. "Well we have to hurry, so let's do half and half, you open the tank and pour half, and I'll pour the rest." Taylor said to Hayden. Taylor watched Hayden, as she pour half of the gas into the jet ski, and Taylor couldn't help but wonder if they're going to end up like Clyde and Zarra. Being Taylor best friend, Hayden knew his thoughts and couldn't help but be the optimistic one, "Hey, don't think like that they're going to find us, we just got to find a way to survive." Hayden said to Taylor, "Yeah, you're right" Taylor agreed with Hayden. But for some odd reason, Hayden was beginning to doubt what she said.

Once Taylor managed to fuel up the jet ski, he spent the rest of the 30 minutes driving to the island, which they managed to arrive safely. As they arrived, Taylor turned off the jet ski, while Taylor was busy with roping in the jet ski and making sure it will stay safely. Hayden went off to look for the package, her comrades left behind a day before, while Hayden was doing that, she heard a couple footsteps behind her.

Hayden immediately grabbed onto a vine left hanging around, and using it as leverage to run up one of the trees and she came off it kicking Clint in the chest. As Clint fell down, Hayden did the math, knowing that 2 of the avengers knew about her powers, Hayden took the time to look into the future and didn't like what she saw. Taylor noticed Hayden was taking a long time to comeback with the supplies they needed to get off the island, "If you're going to shoot me Ms. Romanoff, Now would be a good time to do it." Taylor said turning around and surprising Natasha in the act. Before Natasha could react, Taylor grabbed the heavy metal container and hit it over Natasha head, before Taylor could make it off the boat, Taylor was knocked over onto the ground by Steve as he came running over. Meanwhile with Hayden, As Hayden was busy running away from the Hulk, and managed to find the package, Hayden took the time to defend herself against Thor before being slammed into a nearby tree by Thor. "Look mam, I just need the thumb drive from you and your friend, and we'll let you go" Thor said. "Like over my dead body." Hayden said half whispering and finding it difficult to breathe, Hayden managed to squeeze out of Thor hold, and stepped on his foot, which caused him to release a arm, so Hayden grabbed the released arm and flipped him over.

As Hayden rushed to find Taylor, and as Taylor fought with Natasha, Both of them did the math knowing that there're 8 avengers to fight and they both took on two avengers at the same time. They needed to fight the other 3 avengers at the same time, and at the same time keep the USB intact with them. Hayden managed to fix her headpiece that was broken from the fight with Natasha

"Hey, are you guys here yet?" Hayden said into her headpiece to Lynn and Paige, "Okay, we'll try to swing by to save you guys, meet by the tree that swings by the water" Lynn said. As Taylor got up from the fall caused by Steve, Taylor managed to dodge punched thrown at him by Steve and managed to hit Natasha with the punches. Taylor saw Steve came at him, as Taylor moved an inch to the left, he managed to slip behind Steve and grabbed his arm making him stick his suit like glue. As Taylor did that it made it difficult for Steve to fight back when Natasha was fighting him, "Let's see how tough you are when it comes to fighting your friends and I wonder if this object will choose between you and me." Taylor said to Steve and Natasha. "Hey Tay! It's me, we need to meet up at the tree that overlooks the sea, it's the tree we made fun of" Hayden said, 5 minutes later, the hulk managed to catch up with Hayden. As the hulk slammed Hayden into the tree, she couldn't helped but give Bruce a sympatric look, which caused him to change back to his human form, which give Hayden the chance to escape. While doing so, Taylor managed to knocked out Natasha and was still fighting Steve, when Hayden came over, Taylor managed to knee Steve in the stomach and deliver a mind-blowing clap to Steve ears and which caused him to hold his head in pain.

"Okay, let's go!" Taylor said, "Wait!" Hayden said as she grabbed the mental container and hit Steve with it, as Steve fell down, Hayden immediately ran after Taylor. As the two friends made their escape, The other 3 avengers that weren't wounded from the fight earlier, came out to stop Hayden and Taylor from fleeing the island. Before Hayden could stop Taylor, he had step onto the water and got zapped, "Tay, don't grab onto the rope, it's touching the water, so if you grabbed the rope you'll get zapped, guys, just go we'll go use the jet ski." Hayden yelled at Paige.

Taylor watched as the helicopter grew smaller as it disappear into the sunset, and made some noises as Hayden tried to pull him out of the zapped sea. "Okay, this isn't working, let's try it this way." Before Taylor could object, Hayden had rewind them back to the whole running thing and she had sent her comrades a message saying that they had another way to escape the island. "Do you want to try the area near the coconut trees?" Taylor asked as they stopped to drink some water, "No, I already saw into the time, none of it going to work, we're going to have to go back to the ship to get out." Hayden said placing her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. As the two friends took their time to calculate a path back to the jet ski, they saw a secret pathway, the two friends decided to argue for a couple minutes. "Look, are you stupid, there's a secret pathway, only we know about, why don't we just take it" Taylor said yelling at Hayden and then lowering his voice, "But we don't know that! Last time we did this, we ended up getting caught! Hayden said to Taylor. Before they could make a decision, Hayden was blasted by Tony throwing her into one of the trees trunks and falling to the ground, before Taylor could rush over to help Hayden, Vision blasted the area Taylor was in with one of his weapons. "Next time, you decide to take a secret passageway, make sure you aren't too loud about it, that's what gives you away." Wanda said, as Wanda made her way to Taylor to take the USB from Taylor, Hayden managed to grab a branch laying around and hit Tony with it.

While Hayden was busy taking on Tony and Vision, Wanda felt something weird in her hand, as Wanda tried to pull out her hand she couldn't withdraw her hand. "You know, just because me and my friend are knocked out doesn't mean you can take what isn't yours" Taylor said to Wanda, as he pushed her into the ground and grabbed some rope from the supplies box and tied her up. "You ready to go?" Hayden said to Taylor, "Yeah hold on" Taylor said to Hayden as he grabbed a rock nearby and hit Wanda with it.

As the two Hydra assailants, ran back to the jet ski, they left behind, before the two friends made it to the jet ski, Hayden suddenly fell down and told Taylor something, a friend didn't want to hear. "Tay, Tay, I can't feel my legs, I can't move my lower body." Hayden said as she halfway took down Taylor with her as she got down on her knees, as Taylor thought of what to do. "We can't use my powers to reverse it, this was going to happen either way, just leave me and catch up with Paige, I'll be fine!" Hayden said while trying not to cry. Taylor sensed that the pain was way too much for Hayden to handle, "No way in hell, I'm leaving you behind, you didn't leave me behind when we were fighting in the Gulf Coast, then there's no way I'll leave you behind now." Taylor said getting in Hayden's face. Before Taylor could react, he saw some explosives coming his way, as he rolled out of the way, Steve managed to catch up with Taylor, and he decided to go against his good boy morals. As Tony managed to land, "You know you're friends really wrecked my suit, I'll let you and your friend go if you and your friend hand over the USB." As Taylor got ready to battle, he looked over to check up on Hayden to see if she was okay.

"Okay, you got two options, your friend or the USB." Steve said coming out of his hiding spot holding Hayden against her will, Taylor stood there looking at Hayden as Natasha, Thor, and Bruce came out to support their friend in this hostage situation. Taylor stood helplessly, he look behind himself, and saw Tony, Wanda, Vision, and Clint standing behind him, in someway the Avengers were stopping Taylor from escaping. "What USB? We give you a phony USB, There's no info on the computer about Bucky, If you want info on Bucky, then take us instead, because we're the only ones with info on him and we're the only ones you managed to catch." Taylor said hoping it would work, before Hayden could say anything and before Taylor could react, they were both zapped by Clint and Natasha.

10 minutes later, Wanda managed to brainwash Hayden and Taylor brain and made them fall into a deep sleep before they managed to wake up. "Man, this girl is heavy, what did Hydra feed her?" Clint said making a joke about Hayden weight, "Wow, Clint do you want me to tell Laura that joke?" Natasha said to Clint which caused Clint to throw a horrified look at her. "The prince of Asguard does not carry such unworthy peasants" Thor said to Steve and Tony who tired to pass Taylor onto them, Bruce managed to fly the plane over and drop a rope for them to catch. 30 minutes later, as the team talk about how to keep the assailants alive and how to get them to drop the whereabouts of Bucky. "We could water board them, and get info from them, I'm sure that will work, we just need somebody to-" Natasha says before getting cut off by Bruce. "These are kids for crying out loud, doesn't that matter, doesn't that count for anything!" "Doesn't matter! They came at us with weapons and no remorse, they could have killed us!" Wanda said yelling at Bruce, While everybody was giving their opinions on how to take care of Hayden and Taylor." "How about we fly them over the city of New York and drop them over the city" Tony said. Clint decided it was enough, and decided to intervene, "Do you guys hear yourself?! We're the Avengers we took a oath to protect this world, look up that promise again, We say we are the Avengers and we won't do harm. But we are doing harm, we're nothing like Hydra, if we resort to their level." Clint said shutting everybody up.

"Then what do we do then?" Natasha asked everybody who was doing nothing but standing around, "How about we treat them like normal human beings then?" Bruce said to everybody was nodded in agreement. As everybody was talking about how successful the mission had gone and how they were knocked out by the Hydra assailants, "Apparently that girl over there, Hayden apparently, is a time traveler and Taylor is what good at sensing people's weaknesses and able to clone himself and able to conquer up any power he wants?" Natasha asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What if Hydra tried to make them like a power couple? Hayden's a gifted time traveler, and Taylor he can duplicate himself, and access people weakness" Steve said to the others. As he was eating Chow Mein, eggs roll, orange chicken and drinking water, Natasha immediately grabbed a egg roll while Steve was distracted. "Trust me, Hydra wants us all dead, so what they sent a group of amateurs attacks to destroy us, and they sent professional ones with amateurs?" Natasha said biting into her hamburger and eating French fries. Tony strolled over grabbing a hamburger from the bag of hamburgers Natasha had laying around, "Did you grab my milkshake?" Tony asked Natasha. "Yeah, I brought a Vanilla one for you, a Strawberry one for me, Chocolate for Clint. And Bruce is picking up more milkshakes from Cinnabon and some cinnamon rolls along with Pizza." Natasha said. As Bruce came back with Pizza and Cinnabon for Wanda, Thor and the Hydra people, everybody started gathering around the table and not eating in their chairs. After everybody was done eating, Clint and Bruce noticed that Hayden and Taylor have been out for quite a long time, Bruce set down the plate of extra food laying around and went to check up on the unconscious teens.

"Bruce, are you sure you should be doing that?" Clint asked as he placed the food in the mini fridge, "I think I know how to handle some sleeping teens." Bruce said as he reached out to touched Hayden's pulse, before Bruce and Clint could react. Hayden hand reached up to grab Bruce's hand, she continued to hold onto it, until the whole team rushed over to see what happened, Bruce turned around and place his fingers to his lips singling everybody to be quiet. Everybody stayed quiet as Bruce pried Hayden fingers off of her and watched as she stayed asleep and he noticed Taylor was still asleep, as Bruce managed to get out of Hayden's grip. "They're not like normal teens, they've been raised by Hydra!" Wanda said in a know it all voice, Bruce nodded and sighed, to him these kids looked like normal kids who were in the wrong place and wrong time.

Taylor thought about it, he was hungry, but what if the food was poisoned and what if he was only going to get a small bite and then have it taken away? There were so many what if's at the moment, that Taylor didn't want to think like a Hydra assailants, who taught him to watch every move, to not give into kindness easily, but at the same time, Taylor wanted to think like a teenager and throw caution to the wind. "Yeah, I'm hungry just a little, I'll give you any info you want on Bucky and Hydra if I can just get a small bite of that pizza slice and some water." Taylor said, and at that moment, Clint fatherly instincts kicked into gear. "Yeah sure, as of now just eat to your heart content and we will worry about the info later." Clint said, who immediately got up and made his way to the mini fridge and grabbed what Taylor had said. As Clint placed the food down near Taylor, Clint saw what he found hard to believe, Taylor was eating like he hasn't been fed in days and he started to later on eat more slow bites and takes small long sips from his drink. "Are you wondering why, I'm so big but yet I act like I have eaten in days?" Taylor said as Clint got up to walk away, "Yeah, I'm wondering that, I'm also wondering how your friend can sleep like that and stop my other friend from taking her pulse." Clint said as he started walking towards Taylor and crouching down to Taylor eye sight. Before any of the guys could respond or give a smart answer or before they could kill each other, The other Hydra assailant had woken up from her slumber, while Clint was distracted, Taylor grabbed onto one of Taser and tased Clint.

As Clint was unconscious, Taylor managed to grabbed one of the keys Clint kept in his belt, as he was busy unlocking Hayden and himself, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked Hayden, "I feel fine, and I'm kind of hungry, I'm going to steal a burger, before we can escape." As Hayden went to grabbed some food and went to recover the emergency safety kit. Taylor was left to keep watch, and made copy of himself, Hayden and Clint and he went to hide Clint somewhere that the Avengers wouldn't think of looking for him for a couple of hours. After, Hayden was done eating, she managed to fill the emergency safety bag with some medicine, anti-biotic, bandages, walkie-talkie, etc. Hayden managed to jump out of the way before Steve could hit her again.

As Hayden rolled onto the table, she used her chains to balanced out her rolls, Steve managed to grabbed Hayden by her hair tail, and placed her into a chokehold, As Hayden fought to stay alive, her hands were busy scratching Steve's arms. As Steve felt Hayden body slip deep into unconscious, Steve arms started to loosen up, as Hayden's body felt more heavy, Hayden managed to wake up in time, and use the side of the plane to climbed up and as she did she dropped and used the chains as a chokehold on Steve. As Steve struggled to breathe, Steve could hear Hayden "By this time, you're brain will be telling you to breathe, As you struggle to breathe, I will pull on these chains to tighten and help you fall into a deep, deep sleep." Hayden said in a scary voice as she said that, she was pulling on the chains to tighten around Steve. As Steve fell into deep sleep, Hayden unwrapped the chains and let him fall down, she managed to slipped away and went to find Taylor, who was busy fighting with Natasha and at the same time distracting Bruce. As Taylor was running around the plane and had managed to grabbed onto a pole and swung around and kicked Natasha in the chest causing her to fall down, "Get off of her, you unworthy peasant! Thor said pulling Taylor off of Natasha. As Thor pulled Taylor off of him, Taylor managed to punched Thor in the face knocking him down to the ground, as that happened, Hayden appeared out of nowhere with Wanda holding a knife to her throat. "Get over here, Tay! Release my friend and let us go and we won't hurt your friend." Hayden said to the Avengers team, "We don't negotiate with unworthy people!" Thor said stepping in front of Taylor, as Tony and Vision was busy holding Taylor captive.

"If you don't… Hayden said trying to think of something that will save Taylor, "I wonder where is Clint?" Hayden said to the avengers, which caused all the avengers to step forward. "Look we know you're scared, we're not going to hurt you, we promise. Look I'm a doctor, I can patch up your wound, he's a dad, his wife just give birth to a baby boy. That boy deserves to know his dad. Bruce said looking back at Hayden and Taylor and then Clint, next thing everybody knew, Hayden started speaking to Taylor in Viet: "em trai biet nhung gi cac ban da lam, Hayden said mentioning to the back of the ship, with while everybody was distracted with Hayden.

Taylor had managed to get out of Thor and Tony grip by elbowing Tony and throwing Thor onto the floor, as that happened, Hayden immediately threw Wanda into Natasha arms, while running for her life, as Taylor followed behind. "Have you made a plan for us to get out of here, while one of the guys flew the plane?" Taylor said catching up to Hayden, "Yeah, be prepared to slide and grab the backpack and the first person to reach the door, has to press the button to let us out." Hayden said to Taylor. 30 seconds passed, Hayden immediately made a dive and slid under a pipe and managed to land on the other side with the backpack, while Taylor managed to slide under 10 seconds after Hayden did. Hayden managed to press the button and waited for Taylor, "Hey! You didn't need to wait for me, you could've just jumped" "I know, there's only one parachute pack and neither of us knows how to work this thing together". Hayden said and before she could continue, Taylor took the pack and slid it on "You jump, I jump right?" Taylor said with a smile on his face, "Yeah, like Rose from Titanic and Jack form Titanic." Before Hayden could react and any of the avengers react, Taylor reached out and pushed Hayden hard, as the avengers stood there watching the girl fall to her death. "Bye!" Taylor jumped out of the plane right after her, as the avengers rushed out to watch the mess untangled, all they could see was floating stars, one star had on a black dot and the other star was just floating around like crazy…

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. We're Like Falling Stars

14 years ago…

"I'm so sorry, you're mom and dad were killed in a accident" Said the very nice social worker, I didn't keep track of names of social workers I had back than I was little. I thought it was very unnecessary. "Oh, I have to stay with my sister, she's too young to stay by herself." a eight year old Savannah said looking back at her little sister Vienna playing with her dolls. Savannah looked back at her sister who was 3 years old and didn't understand the meaning of death. While the social worker went out to get some food for the 2 kids, Eventually the little sister started crying. Savannah went over to pick up her sister who started crying and asking for her mom. Later on, Savannah started crying and shaking back and forth while holding her little sister in her arms.

11 years ago…

What the fuck are you doing, let me go! 10 year old Savannah yelled back at her foster dad, as he pulled her down to the basement. "Let me out! It's dark in here! I can't see anything down here! Savannah yelled as she was banging on the basement doors. Eventually, Savannah slid down the doors, holding her head in her hands, crying her eyes out.

Hey, chink monster! Stop crying your eyes out and come here! Said a little kid voice, Savannah woke up and saw a medium height, skinny, Caucasian little boy shining his flashlight on her. Savannah stood up and wiped her eyes, that's all Hayden remembers back in her past life, she doesn't remember much. But that was because of the electric shock therapy that Crossbones made her take after every mission gone bad that made her remember. Every time, Hayden tried to remember the past, she had a hard time remembering it, she tried to travel back in time to meet her parents but it never seem to work perfectly. After that experience with the 8th foster home she been to for the last 3 years, Hayden managed to develop a hate for foster homes with male figures. Hayden came to live with Crossbones and Hydra when she was 10 about to turn 11 years, she didn't have a home or a family until Hydra came and helped her. Savannah was separated from her younger sister 2 months after, her parents died and a week after she was place in her first foster home. Hayden could remember it like it was yesterday, "No let me go, I want my sister, Sav! Sav! Vienna yelled as she was dragged away by a different social worker, Savannah was being held back by her foster dad.

11 years ago and 4 months into her 8th foster home…

You're such a freak! I don't want to room with you no more get out my room! Said a 13 year old girl, who was American and one of those beach blonde girls. Before anybody could stop the beach blond, She had picked up a book and threw it at Savannah hitting Savannah on the head, all Savannah could remember was her getting mad. Savannah had reverse time to about 30 minutes earlier before the whole book thing, Savannah had caught the book before it hit her and threw it back at the girl herself. "Don't ever cross me, I mean it ever! Savannah said back to the beach blonde girl, as she continued to cry her eyes out, after a couple days. Savannah started to use her power to her advantage, "Don't touch me! I don't want any of your help! A scared 10 year old Savannah yelled at her foster parents, About 2 hours after that. "Hi, Sweetie! Are you Savannah Charlotte Troung?" "Yeah and who's asking?" Savannah said looking up to see 2 women and 3 men standing in front of her, one of the guys came up to her, who looked to be Mexican and French. "We know you have this amazing gift that allows you to, how do I say? Mess with time. "If you come and stay with me and learn how to use your powers for the good of the world, you won't be a falling star." The guy said to her. "Look, we have kids that are your age that have these powers and they are being raised by us and our neighbor, you can either come live with us or live with a different family" Said a petite white women, wearing a outfit that looked like a business outfit. And just like that Crossbones and his elite friends took my hand and led me to a life with them, that's how I met Taylor again and became best friends with him.

Present day…

I remember falling like a star that fell out of the sky, there was nobody to catch me when my best friend threw me of the plane and he was using the last parachute. You know when you're making those snow angels in the snow and you have to move your arms and legs a certain way to make them? That's what my body looked like that day.

"Hold on Hay, I got you!" Taylor yelled into the air grabbing Hayden's hand and snapping her out of her daydream, as Taylor grabbed her hand, she held onto the bag of food. "Get ready for a hard impact, okay? I'll navigate us towards water or something soft, like that truck of pillows". As Taylor wrapped a protective arm around Hayden shoulder and made a impact for the truck full of pillows, a couple minutes later, Hayden and Taylor popped up out of the pillows, hands running through their hair. "You remember when, we were in Florida and went to this place where we could land and jump in all these soft balls." Hayden said laughing and gathering her hair into a ponytail and grabbing some pillows to hit Taylor with as she made her way to the bag of food. As Taylor made his way to Hayden, He saw Hayden climbing out of the truck and prep herself to roll out of the truck and Taylor did the same thing.

As Hayden and Taylor ended up on the side of the road, Taylor stopped talking and walking all at once, and suddenly fell down to the floor, "Hayden, I can't breath!" Hayden turned around and realized that Taylor had used his last the day before the trip. Hayden immediately stopped and turned around and watch her worst fear come to life, she saw her best friend nearly die in front of her.

"Turn around, and put your hands up, or else we'll shoot you! I'm the prince of Asguard and I will shoot you where you stand! Thor said, swinging his hammer towards Hayden and Taylor. Everybody on the avengers team could see the scared and innocent look on her face, That's when Steve sent Bruce and Clint over to negotiate with Hayden, "Okay, you and your friend come with us and give us the information on Bucky or any info you have at all on Hydra." Bruce said calmly to Hayden, And we'll fix your friend and you up and see you on your way." Clint said to Hayden.

"Okay, you win! Just fix up my friend, And I'll do whatever you want me to do!" Hayden said to Clint and Bruce mostly and the other avengers, with tears forming in her eyes. "Alright, come with us" Natasha said as she made her way to Hayden, with one swift movement, she pushed Hayden down to the ground and got on top of her, and handcuffed her. As Natasha picked Hayden up from the ground and dragged her with her friend to the plane, Everybody's heart was breaking as they heard Hayden call out to her best friend. "Taylor! Tay! Tay! Don't die on me, you hear me, we're going to go home soon! Let go of me! Let go of me! Hayden yelled at Natasha and looking back at Taylor and Bruce. "Just take a deep breath as I prep the allergy medicine for you, You're doing great!" Bruce said out loud, Things started to go buzzy for both Hayden and Taylor. Hayden could feel her body start to feel drowsy and crush to the ground, but she didn't feel the ground for some odd reason, Taylor started to shake back and forth, from the medicine he was getting for the allergy attack and some other type of medicine. Taylor looked up to Hayden collapsing in Thor arms and being carried away, as he fell backwards onto the bed in the plane and he started to get sleepy and more sleepy and closed his eyes.

A couple hours later…

"What the hell is this? How did I get into this outfit?" Hayden said out loud to herself, she did what a good agent would do in that moment and looked around. All she could see was a small bed that could fit two people on it, next to it was a brown mahogany nightstand that had a clock on it that read 12:00. 12:00 what? Hayden said to herself, it was either morning or afternoon, Hayden made her way over to the dresser to see her clothes were missing.

"Where the fuck is it?" Hayden said to herself, as she checked every drawer for her clothing, her cell-phone, the bag of food. But then she realized something, if she couldn't find her clothes along with other stuff, there was no way she could find that thing she wanted. Hayden started to have a melt down immediately, it was like watching a person go crazy in a nut house or somebody receiving bad news. Hayden started to take down every vase and picture frame and everything that was on the dresser. Outside Hayden's room, "Okay who ever draw the shortest straw and can recite the most states and country in under 2 minutes has to go give Hayden back her clothes and her stuff" Nick Fury said to his avengers. As everybody drew the straw, Steve managed to drew the shortest stick there was and Tony managed to only name 20 states and 4 countries even though he mentioned 3 of the countries and 5 states twice. "Here we go, guys, please pray that girl don't kill us. Tony make sure, you have everything she needs." Steve said to Tony, as Tony took the pile of clothing and other essentials, a piece of paper fell out.

"It looks like she does have a heart after all" Steve said out loud and to himself, Steve was holding 4 pictures and each picture had their very own meaning behind it. One picture had a 5 year old Savannah being held by her step-dad and holding a chalkboard announcing the arrival of her little baby sister. Steve could see the joy behind both parents as they held Savannah and made the announcement of Savannah little baby sister Vienna.

The second picture was of Savannah and her baby sister laying down in the living room on the rug, she was wearing a white ruffled dress with black leggings and black boots. Vienna was wearing a pink ruffled dress with a pink flowery headband, they were both looking up at the roof of the living room or at the camera. The picture was a weird picture, it had one huge square and 3 small squares, in the first small square it had Savannah holding Vienna, and them looking at each other affectionately. The second small square was of Savannah feeding Vienna a bottle of milk and they wear both wearing superhero outfits along with masks and capes. The last picture was of Savannah holding a book that says big sister and little sister and was reading it to Vienna, they were both wearing little sister and big sister shirts, denim jeans, white sneakers and black socks. They were… Like actual sisters

The third picture was on the wedding day of parents, Evelyn (Savannah mom) and Erik (Savannah dad), in the picture you could see the happy bride and groom kissing and Savannah smiling as they laid one on her. It was two pictures onto one, on the back it said "We Will Love You More Than The Stars" December 13, 1998, Evelyn, Savannah, and Erik "Wait I know have seen her before!", Not the kid obviously, but this lady, I think her name was Eden, Diana, June". It's something Asian/American" Steve said as he drop the picture into the pile.

As for the last picture, it had the four of them sitting in a chair reading a book wearing a white and black as a outfit color scheme. For the seating arrangement it was Evelyn first on the left hand side, then Vienna, Savannah and Erik, and Savannah and Vienna were both holding a book that says "We're a family". "How did you score her" Tony said while pointing at the picture of the happy family, "Since there's no way you could've handle an hot ass like her" Tony said laughing as Steve opened the door to Hayden. Nobody could prepare these guys for the mess they saw, everything in the room was turned upside down. The bed sheets were thrown and ripped, the drawers were taken out and thrown all around the room, Hayden had deep lashes on her arms from the broken mirror in the bathroom. "Are those my pictures" Hayden said pointing at Steve's hand, while she was holding her bleeding left arm in her right hand. Before Steve and Tony could answer, Hayden lunged at Steve and Tony trying to grab the pictures…

Outside the doors of Hayden's room…

There was allot of cursing and yelling in the room and allot of furniture noise, this sounded more then a 3 adults fighting. "I'm going in" Clint said sounding like a father, Clint walked in and saw Hayden fighting with Tony and Steve for something small and non-valuable. "Give it to me right this minute!" Hayden yelled at Steve and Tony, "Only, if you tell me where Bucky is!" Steve yelled back at a Hayden.

"Let me bandaged you up first" said Clint, which caused Hayden to whip her body around while Steve and Tony did the same thing. That was when Clint noticed the shard of glass, Hayden was gripping so hard that her left hand started to bleed to the point that there was a small puddle of blood forming at Hayden's side. "Let me bandaged you first, and then you get a choice of picture, let's take it one step at a time" Clint said acting like a father to Hayden. "Okay deal, I'll let you fix me up, and I'll give you info on Bucky!" Hayden said back to team but in rapid fire, "Get ready to catch her Steve!" Clint yelled at Steve. In such quick rapid motion, Hayden immediately passed out from the amount of blood she lost, and landed on the ground. "Quick, get her to the doctor we have, she lost too much blood, Natasha go get blood for her! So we don't lose her!" In quick motion, Clint picked up Hayden, and carried her to the available gurney there was.

It happened as if it was like watching a movie or a roller-coaster coming to life, a lifeless women was placed on a gurney as Clint pushed it from the front, Steve was on the left side help pushing it and Tony was on the right side pushing it. Natasha was behind them running and yelling nonsense like "She's not responding" or "turn left in a couple minutes" or "She's waking up" or "Should we tell Taylor what happened?". While the 4 Avengers were treating Hayden, the other 4 members stayed behind to deal with the chaos and decided to deal with Taylor.

"Let's go check on Taylor, and let Taylor know what Hayden did" Bruce said while stuttering and pointing out where to go. "How do we tell a friend that his friend just try to commit suicide and just try to take out one of our own?" Wanda asked out loud. "Just let the prince of Asguard do it, you worthless peasants" Thor said to everybody around him, a couple minutes later, the team made their way to Taylor's room. Walking into Taylor's room, Taylor's bed was perfectly made, and he was sitting on, his dresser was standing perfectly fine. The bathroom mirror was intact, the bathroom drapes was still there, it was as if nobody had been in the bathroom before. The whole room looked intact as if there were no Hydra kid staying there, but the truth was there was a Hydra kid there. Taylor waited for seconds, which turned into minutes and hours for a report on how Hayden was doing, since he saw her get wheeled out to what looked like to be the clinic.

You know the suspenseful music that turns on when you know somebody gets killed or something bad just happens? It was that type of music that was playing as the doorknob started turning and Taylor was just sitting on the bed playing with his fingers as he was watching the doorknob. "Come on, Come on! God damn it where are you Hay!" Taylor said out loud as he ran his hands over his face.

That's when the door opened revealing Bruce, Wanda, Thor and Vision standing at the door, "We need you to sit down now peasant!" Thor said pointing at the bed with his hammer. Taylor immediately sat down and before anybody could say anything, Taylor started to ask questions about Hayden. "Where is she?" What did you do to her" Is she alive?" Questions like those were running through Taylor's head, "How is she?" Taylor said to Thor sitting down on the bed. "Your friend is doing fine, she has minor cuts but she's resting" Bruce said as he sat down with Taylor, we found these pictures in her clothes, what do you want me to do with them? Bruce said while handing Taylor 4 pictures, "Umm, I'll take it, She will kill me, if these pictures are lost." "Her blood type is A Negative, she's allergic to mushrooms and she's allergic to Tacrolimus." "Well that is clearly noted, she will be no longer screaming in pain and hopefully be alive." "Not helpful Thor" Wanda said." Probably, if you feel up to it, you can go see her" Bruce said while fiddling with his glasses.

"What the hell!" Hayden said waking up and pulling off her IV and everything that looked out of place to her, She was taking off her 2nd IV when one of the nurses came in. "Whoa you can't take that off! You lost a lot of blood, you need fluids!" One of the nurses said to her, "OH GOD WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! JESUS CHRIST! Hayden said yelling at the nurse. Hayden eventually dragged her body out of the bed and was trying to walk outside, while the nurse was trying to stop her. "IDK Natasha, we have to treat these kids like kids in order to get some info out of them." That was when the two avengers heard a loud commotion which caused the two avengers to run towards the loud noise that occurred. When Clint and Natasha came out to see what the commotion was they couldn't believe they saw a lifeless hydra assailant lying on the ground as the nurse was trying to relive her. Clint immediately ran over to Hayden's side getting started on CPR and trying to bring her back to life, eventually he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Clint, there's no point in trying to save her, she's already died." "No we have to! I need a crash cart here, charge it up to 200!" I have got a pulse, get a gurney in here now!" Clint yelled at Natasha and the nurses. "Okay we got this Clint, step aside! "We need 2 bags of…" Clint could no longer anything being said about the hydra assailant. And just like that Hayden was rushed off to another part of the Avengers facility to be treated for whatever made her weak.

Meanwhile with the other hydras…

"Okay if they didn't contact us at the islands near the trees, or the ship or on the ocean then they must've gotten caught." Felix said to Lynn, while they were walking around in the control room of the Hydra headquarters. "Okay, lets just do a emergency contact and contact Taylor with his emergency phone or his locator chip" Nico said to Paige. While everybody was making their next move to find their two friends and consider finishing the mission, they didn't notice their boss Crossbones entering the room. "WTH, Happen here! Where is Hayden and Taylor?! You came back from the mission 48 hours ago and you already are missing two of teammates!" Crossbones said yelling at the teammates, taking the moment to look each hydra in the eye. Paige being the team captain immediately stepped up to the plate before tying her hair up into a ponytail. "You want to find your friends right?" Said a voice that came out of nowhere, which the team recognized and causing the team to run to the person who said it. "Bucky!" Everybody except Felix said all at once and made their way to their beloved friend. Felix? Bucky? Both guys exchanged words and handshake, everybody could still feel the tension that was left behind from the last mission the team including Bucky went on.

"First off, we need to figure out their origin" Lynn said being the team member who knows all the directions. "No, we need to go to Taylor's favorite location, incase he goes there" Felix said while moving his hands around, "We should check Hayden's favorite states and where she still have money and licenses" Paige said. While everybody was shouting out directions and suggestions, Nico was the only one thinking straight and had a suggestion to make and it was a valid one. "Guys…" Nico said while Paige and Felix while busy yelling, "Guys, We…" Nico said one more time before Lynn managed to silence Nico voice. "SHUT UP!" Bucky yelled at the young hydras, causing them to turn around and looked at him with a scared look and a shocked look. "Thank you." Nico said to Bucky, "Okay, that's all great ideas, but the thing is it won't work unless they have notified us before hand." And the thing is, knowing Hayden and Taylor especially Hayden, she would let us hang for 2 to 5 days before she decides to get in touch with us." And about Taylor, he goes by the book, he gets in contact with us within the day or 2 days." Nico said.

Answering everybody's question and putting everybody at ease, "and at the same time, we were fighting the avengers and Hayden did say and quote. "If we ever get left behind or get caught, we need to meet up at these locations, that's what Hayden said, "I mean come on, we were fighting the Avengers! Chances are to none, one or two of us would get left behind because we were fighting with the Avengers and look at where we are now!" Nico said.

"So this is what we do, We wait till Taylor and Hayden are able to get to their tracking device in their arm or they get to their phones or they find some way to contact us overall." Nico said one last time, which caused everybody to looked at him for any ideas, "So we just wait then like last time" Felix said for conformation, looking at Nico. "Yeah I guess, we can only hope that the Avengers don't hurt them trying to find you Bucky." Nico said, which caused the team to nod their heads in agreement. "We can route their last pin point and go from there, its little, but it's all we have?!" "That's better then nothing." Lynn said breaking the silence. "How about Bucky and Lynn you stay on the computer and figure out Taylor's and Hayden location, Paige and Felix you figure out a plan on how to get our team members out there safe and sound, and I'll go take a nap and order some pizza for us" Nico said. Causing everybody to nod and get into their spots, but the last part caused all them to attack Nico with a certain power they had, while everybody did their part, Nico went to go order the food for them to eat, one thing about the Hydra assailant was that, they're like normal teens but with special powers that people couldn't really explain. Outside the room you could see a unknown male talking to Crossbones, but nobody knew what they were talking about though. "We have been at this for days, we should take a break" Felix said while throwing a rubber ball against the walls, "it has been actually 2 days since we started this" Paige said running and catching Felix's rubber ball and throwing it in the wastebasket. "Did you really have to do that?!" Felix asked Paige, "Yeah, I had to, if Hayden didn't do it, I have to do it" Paige said out loud while walking back to her seat, how about we leave this on and have Reggie check it for us once in a while. "I agree with Paige, we can't wait on them to message us every now and then, we either wait on them every now and then or we wait when they can message us" Nico said to everybody in the room which everybody nodded to agree.

As Felix logged out of his account on the tracking website and closed the sites, he couldn't helped but stare at the wallpaper he had on his account. It was Hayden and Paige's 18th birthday, he remember that night really well, Hayden and Paige got to have 2 days to themselves to do something they wanted to do without asking the head of Hydra for permission. Hayden wanted to be a normal teenager and go do something normal people do and Paige wanted to travel and get new outfits for her missions. Hayden had managed to go to a Amusement park that day and got wasted on all the junk food they bought, Along with all the stuffed animals she won and the photo booth pictures they took and on the cell-phone they secretly bought. Paige managed to go on a shopping spree with the hydra kids on her team and the friends she managed to make, She spent all of her allowance money on makeup, new outfits, new shoes for when they decided to sneak out to be teenagers and be somebody they weren't. That's what they were, they were family, at least the family, Felix knew about and cared about ever since his parents abandoned him when he was 4 years old. And he needed to find his family, at least part of his family, and he had to fix his family.

"Hey, you ready to call it a night, Fex" Louis, Felix boyfriend called out him, Felix turned around, surprised to hear Louis voice and him beckoning him to bed. "If you're not going to come to bed, at least come sleep with me" Louis said walking over to Felix and kissing him on the lips and walking him to bed. As they were walking out, Felix saw Paige sitting on the window sill, looking out into the dark coldness they had around the Hydra headquarters.

"Hey, what are you drinking?" Said a mysterious voice out of nowhere, Paige looked up and saw Susanna coming her way and joining her at the spot on the window sill. "What are you thinking about?" Connor said coming out of Susanna, Connor and Susanna was one of the remaining 40 siblings with superpowers that had supportive parents. "Remember that time when we were 12 and we were getting to know each other and our powers?" Paige said looking out at the window, while the other were drinking. "Yeah, everybody was complete asses to the whole game of hockey, remember when Hayden scored a goal and she got to go home and see her little sister for the weekend" Susanna said, but it was more of a question. "Remember that time, Taylor kissed you under the mistletoe during the 2012 Christmas holiday in Venice" Connor said while drinking the can, and looking out the window. "While you guys were undercover pretending to be his sex slave and Taylor was your master." Susanna said finishing Connor sentence. That was their life back then and now.

9 Years ago…

"Okay, kids, you're going to play a nice friendly game of hockey to test you're powers and to see how well you can handle it in the everyday life" said Captain Jones. "Okay kids, we're going to see who will kill each other with our powers and it's a friendly competition and don't cry by the way." Hayden said causing everybody to laugh, Okay here are the teams, on team A, which I will call The Authority: Hayden, Connor, Paige, Leo, Sav, Felix, Laura, Hunt, Nia, Michael, Clyde, Mia, Tony, Sia, Bryan, Tia, Levi, Anna, Wes, Bonnie. Team B I will Call you: Taylor, Lynn, Nico, Beth, Ricky, Maggie, Daryl, Rose, Glen, Jessie, Olive, Olivia, Caleb, Catherine, Alex, Clara, Gary, Lexi, Bruno, Bindi, we will call you the Power Pack

Watching my classmates played Hockey and continue to play while I was sitting out was not fun, I was glaring at Taylor for giving me a gash on my left eyebrow above my eye. "Okay, let me check that eye" one of the doctor asked more like demanded, "Okay it doesn't look bad, it looks decent enough for you to play still, and you just need to be more careful" the doctor said and pointed at Taylor." Okay, time for you to get back in the game" Coach Jones said to the 2 Hydra kids, "Okay, All Stars you have 10 points, While Power Pack you have 20 points. This is the last round, so make it count" Coach Jones said, after 2 hours of nonstop playing and ton of bruises on the hydra kids, both teams were tied with 40 points. What do you got? And what are the results? Who's the stronger and who's the weaker one? Who do we have to train more? Crossbones asked the 4 coaches, "We got a tie here, how about we do a bonus round? Coach Tony suggested more like asked. "No I got a better idea" Coach Thompson said, As Coach Thompson made his way to the hockey field, everybody could tell, it was such a unnecessary idea and a bad idea. "Okay, I'm going to again separate the teams and I'm going to have you guys go through a exercise"

A couple minutes later…

"I want you kids to get dressed, and get into your teams and do your drills, I showed you, and I also want you to go through the forms on today's exercise" Coach Thompson said. While Coach Wilson showed everybody where to go, and Coach Matterson handed out the envelopes containing forms on the exercise they're were doing. None of the kids knew what the exercise were featuring until Coach Thompson signaled to the captain of the groups to open the envelopes, as each kid open the envelope, a gasp was heard along with a scream from across the room.

As the coaches left, The kids immediately huddled together, without the coaches knowing the kids were practically family. "Okay, guys, the key word is We're Like Falling Stars incase we're all in danger and its too much" Taylor said to the kids. "Wait why, "We Like Falling Stars?" Felix asked out of curiosity and just in wonderment. "Because we came here in the middle night in a truck with no roof, kind of like a hayride and we were all looking at stars at the time." Nico said and Hayden nodded. "And if you think about it" Phoebe said "Every time we get together, we did it at night when the stars were shining and that's why we got along so well without them knowing and in broad day light, we couldn't stand each other." Philip said. Face it, We're Like Falling Stars. Because we're a family.


End file.
